The 7 Things
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Quinn and Logan break up, but Logan calls Quinn, wanting to talk to her. He asks her to met him at the fountain. While walking to the fountian, Quinn thinks about what she hates and likes about Logan. Songfic to '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus.
1. The 7 Things

**I heard the song **_**7 Things **_**by Miley Cyrus and the song just screams Quogan. And it's my favorite song ever :) So I wrote this. Here's **_**The 7 Things.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or the song **_**7 Things**_**.**

Quinn Pensky lay in her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She was crying because Logan had just broke up with her while they had a fight. It was such a dumb fight, she didn't even remember what the fight was about. But she remembered her and Logan breaking up. Quinn tried to stop crying, but then she would think of her and Logan's relationship and cry again.

_Sha, Sha, Sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_  
But at times I get so scared _

_  
When I think about the previous_

_  
Relationship we shared _

_I'm so stupid, _Quinn said. She and Logan had been so happy together. How could she let one little fight ruin everything. When hearing footsteps coming toward the room, Quinn quickly sat up, grabbing a book from the table near her bed and pretended to read it. She didn't want her friends to know she was crying. Second later, Zoey and Lola came into the room. Quinn kept her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hi Quinn," Zoey said, "Watcha reading?"

"Oh, just a book," Quinn said with a nervous laugh. Lola leaned down to see the cover of her book

"You're reading a Physics book?" she asked. Quinn tried to make up a lie, but instead, tears fell from her eyes again. Lola was taken aback.

_It was awesome, but we lost it _

_  
It's not possible for me not to care _

"I'm sorry Quinn," she said quickly, "You can read your Physics book."

"It's not that," Quinn said, "Logan and I broke up." Zoey and Lola gasped in surprise.

"Why?" Lola asked.

"We got into some dumb fight," Quinn sobbed, "I-I don't even remember what it was about." Even though it was sunny outside, Quinn felt as though she was standing under a huge dark storm.

_And now we're standing in the rain _

_  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear _

_  
My dear _

"I hate him for this," Quinn said bitterly.

_The seven things I hate about you _

_The seven things I hate about you _

_  
Oh, you _

_  
You're vain _

_  
Your games _

_  
You're insecure _

_  
You love me, you like her _

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy _

_  
Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_  
You make me love you _

Quinn's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I. D.

"It's Logan," she said. Quinn answered her phone.

"What do you want?" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn, I..." Logan asked. His sentence trailed off. Quinn waited for an apology. Although knowing Logan, he would probably want her to apologize first. He better not have the nerve to text her an apology. She's delete it faster than he could spell chemistry. She refused to go back to him until he apologized.

_It's awkward and silent _

_  
As I wait for you to say _

_  
What I need to hear now _

_  
Your sincere apology _

_  
When you mean it I'll believe it _

_  
If you text it I'll delete it _

_  
Let's be clear _

_Oh, I'm not comin' back _

_  
You're taking seven steps here _

_The seven things I hate about you _

_  
You're vain _

_  
Your games _

_  
You're insecure _

_You love me, you like her _

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy _

_  
Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_  
You make me love you _

"Quinn, I really need to talk to you," Logan said, "Can you meet me at the fountain?" Quinn sighed. Her mouth wanted her to say no, but then she thought that Logan might have wanted to apologize. They could fix their relationship. Although Quinn said she hate Logan, truth was she loved him to death.

_And compared to all the great things _

_  
That would take too long to write_

_  
I probably should mention _

_  
The seven that I like _

_The seven things I like about you_

_  
Your hair _

_  
Your eyes _

_  
Your old Levi's _

_  
When we kiss, I'm hypnotized _

_  
You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_  
Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright _

_  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

_  
You make me love you _

_Sha, sha_

_  
You do, oh _

_  
Oooo ooo _

_  
La la la _

_  
Oooo ooo _

"Okay," she said, "I'll meet you there."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The 7 Things Quinn Hates

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or the song **_**7 Things**_**.**

As Quinn walked by herself to the fountain to meet Logan, she began to think of why she hated him.

_You're vain_

If you were to look up vain in the dictionary, you would see Logan's picture. He was the most vain person Quinn had ever met. So full of himself about his look and abilities. Walking around as if he was God's gift to the world.

_Your games_

Logan loved too play games with Quinn. One minute they would be making out, the next minute he would run off with a wink and a smirk, running of to basketball or football practice or something, leaving behind a frustrated Quinn.

_You're insecure_

Believe it or not, Logan could be so insecure sometimes. He would freak out over the smallest hair out of place or the smallest blemish on his face.

_You love me, you like her_

Quinn hated when girls flirted with Logan, knowing that she was his girlfriend. Oh, but Logan didn't seem to mind. He's flirt right back. Logan insisted that it was just to 'Please his audience,' and that he had eyes only for her, that he loved Quinn with all his heart. But could Quinn believe him?

_You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy_

Logan could make Quinn laugh. Or, like when he broke up with her, cry. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay with a guy that made her cry? But Logan was the only person that could make her laugh so hard that her sides hurt.

_Your friends, they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts_

Quinn hated when Logan acted like his friends. She didn't mean about Chase, Michael, James or Vince. They were cool. She was talking the guys on the football and basketball team. The kind that treated girls like pieces of meat. That leered at the cheerleaders while they were practicing in their ridiculously tiny outfits. And Quinn hated when Logan acted like them

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do. You make me love you_

The number one thing that Quinn hated about Logan was that despite all his faults, she still loved him.

**There's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The 7 Things Quinn Likes

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or the song _7 Things._**

Quinn was halfway to the fountain when she started thinking of the things she liked about Logan.

_You're hair_

Quinn loved Logan's dark brown curly hair. It was so soft and she loved running her fingers through it, especially when they were kissing. She liked the little moans Logan would make while they were kissing and she was running her fingers through his hair.

_Your eyes_

Logan had the most beautiful dark brown eyes Quinn had seen. And they held so many emotions. Quinn remembered the look in his eyes when he comforted her after her break-up with Mark. His eyes were full of compassion and caring. Other times, when it was just the two of them, Logan looked at Quinn with a strange look in his eyes. A look that he reserved only for Quinn.

_Your old Levi's_

Okay, Quinn would admit, Logan had the cutest butt of anyone she'd seen. Especially when he wore his old dark Levi's. She loved those old Levi's on him. One time, Quinn actually pinched Logan's butt when he was wearing those Levi's. To this day, Quinn still giggled when she remembered the look on his face.

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

Logan's kisses were enough to make Quinn's head spin. His lips moved gently against hers. His hands would cradle her head with his soft hands. A simple peck on the lips was enough to nearly give Quinn cardiac arrest. After one of their make-out sessions, Quinn was in la-la land for at least a good hour. Usually more.

_You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

Even though Logan made Quinn both laugh and cry, Quinn decided that that was part of a relationship. All relationships had their ups and downs.

_Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright _

When Logan held Quinn's hand, it was like everything in the world was alright. Nothing could touch them or hurt them.

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do. You make me love you _

Quinn loved the fact that she loved Logan. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He made her laugh when she was down. He made her feel special. Like she was more than just some science geek. Logan gave her a special feeling that she never had before, not even when she was with Mark.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Meeting Logan

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Quinn reached the fountain. She saw Logan sitting on the edge of the fountain. He stood up when he saw her coming.

"Hi Quinn," he said nervously.

"Hey," Quinn said. There was an awkward silence.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I lost my temper like that," Logan said, "That fight was so stupid."

"I'm sorry too," Quinn said, "I overreacted. What was that fight even about?" Logan thought for a moment.

"Cheese?" he suggested. Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are we back together?" Logan asked with that irresistible grin of his. Quinn grinned back and said, "You tell me." She leaned forward and kissed Logan on the lips. Logan wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. The parted for a moment, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Is that a yes?" Logan asked. Quinn's smile widened.

"It's a yes," Quinn said. Logan grinned and leaned down, kissing her again.

**There's the end of **_**The 7 Things**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
